Blazing Bible of Tennis
by blue wolf luv red phoenix
Summary: The Seigaku regulars are going to have a new trainer.Who is he...or probably she?  And when our tennis bible, Shiraishi Kuranosuke meets her, will love blossom?  Couples - Shiraishi/OC, Thrill pair, Golden Pair & maybe more Suckish summary, story better
1. Introduction

Hey guys!

This is my first time with a Prince of Tennis fic, so im not really confident if I can do as good as some of you guys out there. =P

Stress from college work, so my fic may be a little late & probably uninteresting 2 u guys. (But still hoping its still fine)

So this fic is going to be about Shiraishi Kuranosuke (KYYAAHH!) & my original character, Ittoki Sora (A girl ok?)

General information you'll need to know before reading this fic.

-Shitenhouji is a school in Tokyo, Kanto Cause if not, that'll be hard for Kuranosuke & Sora to meet.

-Timeline takes place after their first match against Hyotei, which means this is during season 3

-Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't hurt badly & only had a minor muscle sprain (So he's staying in Japan)


	2. Chapter 1 : Stranger

Ohayo Minna-san! Well after some torturous work done in school, I really need some cool off. Then I rewatched POT again, and the 1st thing that came into my mind was 'I should probably create a Shiraishi/OC fic to relieve my stress' Since Kuranosuke is one of my fav boys, so why not? =P

Whole fic idea is currently inside my head. Just need to type them out &...the need to think of good english & verbs =.=""" That's the hard part.

Well, enjoy! Hope many would read this ^^

**Chapter 1 : Stranger**

"Minna, yudan sezu ni ikou!"

'Hai's, 'Ok's and a recognizable loud 'BURNING!' was heard from the boys tennis club in Seishun Gakuen. Though they were sweating furiously from finishing just an hour of afternoon practice, their voices were still filled with charisma, determination, hope and...eeeeeerrr...a large percentage of...fear?

"Hhhhmmmm...Ii data...just after the announcement was made, overall strength and skills seen in the team dropped by...78.692%. What do you think, Tezuka?" Inui asked, with an evil gleam in his eyes, or from what we could see, his glasses.

"Hn." The stoic buchou closed his eyes. "Inui. Do something about it, but don't...kill them. Punishment will be set for those who still remain this way when i come back from my discussion with Ryuzaki-sensei."

Pinching the bridge of his nose once more, he took a look at his team. "Just because we have to change the training menu, doesn't mean that an apocalypse is coming. They're acting as though they don't want it." Taking a last look at his team, he walked out of the tennis court, heading towards the school building.

'Well...i wonder why too...' Inui smirked, before taking out his latest health drink, the Inui Golden Remix Juice Version 2.18.9SX^^XL. With his 'motivator' in hand, he headed towards the courts where the non-regulars were, unaware of their incoming doom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Neh, neh, Ochibbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...do we really have to undergo a new training menu with a new trainer. I mean, i don't really want another trainer since the current one we have is exactly...errmm...extremely...how do i put it..." "Horrifying, terrifying and life-threatening." Interrupted the annoyed ichinen regular, Echizen Ryoma, currently glaring at his acrobatic sempai who was clinging onto him.

"Saa...i wonder too. Maybe our current training menu just ain't enough for our matches next week. We are facing an unknown school after all." Said the ever-smiling Fuji, who was secretly glaring at the red-head.

"Maa, maa, minna. Ryuzaki-sensei probably had a good reason for this change. A change is also a good plan, as now, Inui could train with us during practice instead of being our trainer and well..." All the regulars, excluding Fuji, cringed, knowing that their vice-captain was currently reminiscing about their past trainings.

But, you'll never know what will happen with the new trainer that their coach had assigned them with, who is going to arrive in about 15 minutes time.

(Flashback)

"All right minna. As you all know, we are going to face yet another tough opponent next week, which is Josei Shonan. Though we currently don't know anything about them, doesn't mean we can slack off even for a tiny bit. Even with our victory against Hyotei yesterday, our current effort is still not enough to carry us all the way to Nationals. So that's why, for that matter, i've assigned you a new trainer who's probably able to help us improve our current effort and strength. The trainer would probably arrive in

about...30 minutes' time." Ryuzaki-sensei announced to her whole team.

Groans and moans of exhaustion could be heard, mostly coming from the non-regulars.

"Hora! Even though you guys are not playing in the matches, it's still important to train in the case of any 'emergency'." Pausing, to look at her youngest regular." And before i forget. Also give your thanks and gratitude to Inui, for sacrificing his own tennis practice time in order to help all of you."

"Arigato gozaimasu Inui-senpai, for helping us during this past month..." '..and we're also grateful that you're leaving us. Please take away aallll...and we mean **ALL** your torture materials, items, or whatever you have in that forbidden jug!' All the tennis members, except Fuji of course, thought gleefully, as they no longer need to succumb to those dark times again.

"...and you guys don't need to be disappointed as Inui will still be assisting the new trainer from time to time, helping with the new training regimes for everybody."

Loud 'thuds' could be heard as some hit the hard ground, after hearing about the future arrival of 2 possible satans working together.

(End flashback)

As though freezing cold water had just been poured down their backs, all the regulars shivered just thinking about their impending doom (except for you know who). So far only 3 seniors, 5 juniors and 7.5 freshmans have been sent to the nurse's office. The other 0.5 was supposed to be a part of Horio. Unfortunately, he had lost that part of his soul to Inui, after being the one to have drank most of the concoctions.

"Hhmmm...mada mada dane." The rookie stood up, heading towards the tennis court's gate.

"Just because we have a new trainer..." Tilting his head back to look at his senpais "..doesn't mean that we can't overcome his training menus, right senpai-tachi?"

"Aaahhhhh...i'm going for a quick drink. Tell me when he comes." With that, he left, leaving the other regulars with smirks, smiles and a new found confidence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(A few minutes later, somewhere near the tennis courts)

"Ohh...so this is the boys' tennis team. Quite a strong group of regulars you have there. Not bad Kunimitsu, not bad..." Said a soft voice. The person currently leaning against the boys' clubhouse.

R & R !


	3. Chapter 2 : Ittoki Sora

Argghh...so one week past, & im onli able 2 upload one chapter. Pretty buzy every week =P But hope you'll be ok with this chapter ^^. Let's see who Sora is ne...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 2 – Ittoki Sora**

(Ryoma's POV)

"Aahhh...atsui..."

Using my cap to fan myself didn't seem to help. Even splashing cold tap water doesn't work! How does senpai-tachi handle this weather?

Oh ya...i'm from America. But still...

Taking a look to my right, i could see...well how do you say it? Oh ya, non-regular corpses with ever changing color fumes coming out of their mouths and...s-shit.

Did the bird that just flew above Arai-senpai died? YABAI!

It's better if i just avoid that court for now. Pulling the brim of my cap down, i made my way towards the clubhouse to grab a ponta from my bag, just in case Inui-senpai or Fuji-senpai really intends to make my life miserable today.

Demo...when was the last time i drank those 'juices'? Yesterday? Iie...last week? No...i think it was a few weeks ago since Fuji-senpai usually settle those drinks for me...

**Chotto.**

Now that i think of it, lately he's been helping me with those juices and i've also been getting more skin contacts from him. Hugs...holding of hands...sharing of food...sitting beside each other...

Soo...T-Tai-Taihen!

Arrgghhhh...i must have done something that upse...

"Ano, you're Echizen Ryoma-kun right?"

Looking up, i saw a girl, probably a senpai since she has our Seigaku tennis bag hanging on her right shoulder.

Since nobody else was near the clubroom, i presume that she's the one who've just talk to me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Normal POV)

"Yeah, i'm him." curtly answered the star rookie.

'Knew it.' Slight chuckle was heard from the girl, which slightly irritated Ryoma, not finding their current greeting amusing at all. 'Yar- '

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. But i need help. Do you by any chance know where Kunimitsu could possibly be right now?"

Confusion struck Ryoma's face. 'Kunimitsu...That name sounds awfully kinda familiar...Wait. Is she talking about Tezuka Kunimitsu? Buchou?'

"Hey. Are you actually referring to Tezuka-buchou?"

Realizing her mistake, "Oh, gomenasai! I forgot! He's addressed as 'Buchou' during tennis, isn't he? But yes, i'm actually looking for him. Do you know where he is?"

Pushing aside questions, Ryoma replied, "Well, actually he's wit.." "RYOMA-SAMA!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sakuno's POV)

"T-To-Tomo-chan! Chotto matte! Yukkuri shite! Practice just begun 1 hour ago! We still have time..."

"Sakuno! Missing an hour of Ryoma-sama's practice is a BIG NO-NO! Mou, i can't believe you would sacrifice our time to watch Ryoma-sama, just for your own practice!

HHmpph!" Tomoka argued, as she kept dragging me quickly to the location of the boys' tennis courts.

"M-mou...Tomo-chan. Demo, i really have to practice my swings. My buchou trusts us to work hard during our self-training and...T-To-Tomo-chan!"

Tomo-chan turned her head slightly to glare at me. To be honest, she can be really scary at times and i keep on wondering on how did we ever end up becoming good friends. "Sakuno! You're really...it's not as though anybody is going to realise that you miss just a couple hours of training. I promise you that when next term comes, i'll join the tennis club and practice together with you everyday if you want, so that we can be as goo..."

"Itai!" As i suddenly collided against Tomo-chan's head. Taking a look in front of me, i noticed that Tomo-chan had suddenly stopped, strangely looking in the direction of the boys clubroom.

Before anything could be said, Tomo-chan ran madly towards that direction and a loud shriek was heard in the air. "RYOMA-SAMA!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Normal POV)

'Oh no, not her...' Ryoma closed his eyes in irritation, knowing who had just LOUDLY called out his name. Turning around, he saw the loud mouth girl, Okada Tomoyo. Wait a minute...that doesn't sound right...Osakada Tomoyo? Ok...that sounds a little bit familiar...but something's not right...Tomoya?...eto...Tomokazu? Tomofumi?

Wait. Those are all boys' name.'

He raised one hand to massage his forehead. 'Why must girls' name be so hard to remember? And the other one with long hair...who was it? Ryuzaki Sakura? Sakuna? Eeerrmmmmmm...Sakuya?...I GIVE UP! Seriously! The name 'Ryuzaki' is there for a use!' Knowing that his growing headache was about to get EVEN bigger.

As for the girl beside him, he noticed that she was slightly amused by his reaction, with her lips twitching upwards, trying to deny her urge to laugh at his embarrassing predicament.

'Can't believe this is happeni...' "Ryoma-sama!" Suddenly the owner of the voice appeared in front of him, looking slightly angry, not towards him but the senpai.

With both hands on her hips, Tomoka look up to face the other girl. "Who are you? Daring to approach the prince without permission from the 'Ryoma-sama' fan club! Everybody knows that if you want to approach Ryoma-sama or become a fan of his, you've got to ask me, THE leader of the Ryoma-sama's official fan club. Currently official and copyrighted in Japan and is going to spread to other countries when my prince becomes popular." She took a deep breath, after managing to 'shout' all that she wanted

to in one go.

Large intakes of breaths could be heard coming towards them, before finally the said person made herself present. "T-T-T-To-Tomo-chan! Why did you suddenly take off like that?" Sakuno look confusedly at her friend, not noticing the other party that was also there.

Glaring at the said party, "THIS girl, tried to make a move on Ryoma-sama behind our backs and also withou..." "Gomenasai!" Sakuno interrupted her friend's speech and instead bowed in respect and apology, towards the other girl.

Ryoma and Tomoka were slightly confused, seeing how Sakuno was slightly trembling as though she was afraid of the other girl's reaction.

Noticing a tennis bag on the girl's shoulder, Tomoka gave a knowing smirk. "Ohh..Sakuno. Could this be one of the tennis members? Don't worry. She is still a regular girl, that means, she still needs permission to get close to Ryoma-sama."

She took a close look of the other girl. "Just because she can play a little tennis...is older...tall...a-and a little prettier...BUT that doesn't mean she can just anyhow approach our prince! Hmph! I bet i can even join the tennis club now and become a regular faster than she can." Turning away, with arms folded and head held up proudly, "Daijoubu! Daijoubu! You don't need to be afraid of her Sakuno. Though she's older, she still need to respect the amazing Echizen Ryoma!"

There was no reaction or even a single sound after her speech, so she opened her eyes and saw - a still bowing Sakuno, a twitching, annoyed Ryoma-sama(O.T. i wonder why?) and an amused girl.

"T-Tomo-chan. Say you're sorry." She could feel Sakuno tugging on her hand. "But, demo, Sakuno-"

Breaking the tension, the girl said, "Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. You could stop apologizing now."

Looking up at the girl, with wide eyes, "Demo, i need to apologize for my friend's action, Sora-buchou."

Eyes widened, Ryoma and Tomoka echoed her last words. "Buchou..." "*Gulps* S-So-Sora...b-b-bu-buchou?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ii data..." Making the 4 people jump in fright.

"Hoi, Hoi! Ochibiiii...what's going on here, nya?"

"Saa...this looks interesting."

"Fsssshhhh..."

"Oi Echizen! What are you doing here? Are you trying to ditc- WOW! A PRETTY GIRL! You can't keep this from your senior Echizen, you just can't..."

The regulars, curious about the racket they've heard coming from somewhere near the clubroom, have finally found the source of the noise. Seems like they've found an interesting 'love' situation..."What is going on here? How come none of the regulars are practicing? Who made that rack- Sora!" And Tezuka Kunimitsu finally made his appearance, looking slightly surprise at the newcomer.

The girl, who all of them currently know as Sora, looked back at their stoic captain, with a smile on her face. "Kunimitsu!" She waved.

8 shocked face appeared, not only because of the first-name base calling, but also the reaction their buchou had - a smile. A FREAKING SMILE! APOCALYPSE REALLY IS COMING! TEZUKA KUNIMITSU JUST SMILED! That was currently going on inside the regulars' heads until a certain- "Ii data..."

Once more, everybody jumped, except for one stoic captain and a smiling sadist. Everyone turned to face the data specialist.

"I knew her name sounded familiar..." Flipping through his notebook, he finally stopped at one page. "Ahhh...here it is. Ittoki Sora. Currently buchou of the girls' tennis club."

'This really got everyone's attention.' Sora thought.

Flipping the pages again, "...goes to school here with us, class 3-1 with Tezuka. Birthday, June 6."

"A-ano..." Said a sweat-dropped Sora.

"...height 162cm...55kg...has a father, mother, 3 older brothers and a shiba inu named Shiro..."

"Aannoo..." 'Is he a s-st-stalker? I don't think i've ever met him before!'

"..blood type O...is an all-rounder like Tezuka...interesting...left handed...racket, White Dunlop revelation pro tour series 90, with a crimson griptape..."

Tezuka, noticing the uneasy look Sora had, intervened, "Inui..."

But the buchou's order was drowned by Inui's current data analysis. "..hobbies, music and cooking..."

"...best subject...mathematics and classic literature..."

A slight chuckle came from the resident sadist.

"...worst subject...world history...that's too bad.."

Ryoma, who was embarrass by the leak of privacy, pulled down the brim of his cap to cover his face.

"...favorite color...crimson and white.."

All the others sweatdropped as they looked back and forth, from the concentrating Inui, the paled Sora, and the 'usual-stoic-but-now-with-deadly-black-aura-surrounding-him-and-it-looks-quite-dangerous' buchou.

"Inui..." Creepy how it came out like a silent death warning.

"..favorite food is omuraisu made by her own recipe...amazing data..."

Sora took a look at the boys' buchou. 'Oh no..' "Ahaaa...Kunimitsu...calm down"

"..skills outside of tennis...unknown...that's difficult...preferred type of boys..faithful and patien-" "**INUI! 200 HUNDRED LAPS! AROUND THE SCHOOL! AND BANS FROM ALL DRINKS FOR A WEEK!**" loudly barked(really Tezuka, barked?) Tezuka Kunimitsu, who was finally able to release all those vent up stress. Poor thing...

Inui, who reacted as though the devil himself has come, quickly dropped his notebook on the ground and scrambled to the school gates, not wanting to know the aftershocks of that explosion. 'That is one data i never, EVER, want to get...'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As for the rest of the people, the 3rd years were quite calm as they knew that that was going to happen, judging by the buchou's previous expression. Though slight shocks

and fear were still evident on their faces.

For the 2nd years, Momo's jaw dropped in shocked after seeing their buchou's sudden outburst while Kaidou let out a long hiss. 'And i thought Fuji-senpai was bad enough. 'Remind me to never get on Buchou's bad side.' Thought the rivals at the same time.

Ryoma, though surprised, hid his face with his cap, to cover up his amused face. 'Mada mada dane, Inui-senpai.'

Sakuno was...shock as usual. As for Tomoka, well, color was rapidly draining out of her body after hearing the news of 'who' the girl she lectured, really was.

Sora quickly went over to Tezuka's side. "Kunimitsu, daijoubu?"

Calmed down and back to his usual stoic stupor, he answered. "Ah..daijoubu. Arigato Sora." Turning to take a look at his team. "Minna, sorry for that. I was kind of-"

"Nah, it's okay! Okay nya! I think i would have scream too if nobody had stopped Inui from rambling about...ano...Ittoki-chan, wasn't it?" Kikumaru asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Sora nodded. "Hai. But you could just call me Sora or add any suffix behind my name Kikumaru-kun." She smiled.

"Uwahh! She's pretty nya! Demo...how did you know my name nya?"

Before Sora could say anything, Tezuka interrupted.

"Everything will be explain once we get back to the courts. Oishi, Momoshiro. Gather everyone in Court A."

"Hai!"

Tezuka headed out to the boys' tennis courts, followed by his team. Sora was last to leave however, before leaving, she tilted her head to face the other two people there.

"Sakuno-chan. Continue with your practice. Your swing has slightly improved. So keep up the good work." She praised.

"Ah, Tomoka-chan wasn't it? I'm not sure if i should feel insulted and just ignore the lecture you gave me but.." Taking out a Seigaku regular jacket from her bag. "..that strong and bright fire i just saw.." As she placed it on her back. "...might be useful in the team. So, i look forward to your membership, Tomoka-chan. Ja ne."

She walked away, leaving one with a smile on her face, the other still gaping in shock. "A-a-a-a-a-aa...s-sh-sh-she's the b-b-b-b-bu-bu-buch-buch-buchou..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Inui)

'Approximately 174.28 laps to go. Demon is chasing after me...demon going for 200 laps...d-demon...this is illogical..'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Really...thinking & editing is tiring. But at least it keep me buzy frm school work...(shivers)

If you guys wanna know, Shiraishi Kuranosuke would probably appear somewhere in chapter 4/5. Because the front chapters would only be emphasizing on Seigaku with their new trainer. Don't worry, EVEN I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE ABOUT KURANOSUKE! XD

So until l8r!

Read, rate & review! (Pretty please with Kuranosuke, Takahisa, Syuusuke & Kiyosumi on top ^^)


	4. Chapter 3 : The strength of a Buchou

Hey guys! Gomen its a little late. Buzy with final projects & Art ideas...=.=''''...i mean seriously, 3 ideas within 1 week? U've gotta be kidding me.

This chap's a little long. Gomen. But hope u guys will enjoy it! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 3 : The strength of a Buchou**

Beauty can't be ignored. That is what is currently happening to Sora Ittoki.

Ginger color hair is quite common among people. But that is a different story for Sora. There is no specific color to describe it, but if you were to observe carefully, it looks as though her hair was a mix of rich auburn, dark copper and flame red altogether. Overall to say, it was a beautiful mix of reddish color. Appearing as layers, and falling shortly around her shoulders, her hair ends with an outward curl at the bottom.

Her eyes were another wonder. Instead of the usual brownish-red or brownish-orange, they were ruby with a tinge of gold. Eyes that were unique and amazing to others, but common in her own family.

Standing on an average height of 162cm, with a small oval face, slim figure, and wearing her white-blue 2-piece tennis uniform, you don't really have to ask why most of the tennis members had their jaws dropped when she entered the boys' tennis court.

Too bad she wasn't really interested in guys. For now.

'Not this reaction again...' Sora whined silently.

Most of the tennis members had this lovestruck face on them, one that she was quite used to already. Whispers of 'who is she' 'she's hot' 'does she play tennis' and many more that she dare not say, filled the air, before it was silenced by none other than their buchou. With all the members lined up, they all stared curiously at the red-headed girl who stood beside Tezuka.

Giving the bridge of his nose a final pinch, Tezuka started, "Minna. As you've all remembered, Ryuzaki-sensei had announced clearly that we were going to have a temporary trainer coming in today, to help us in our goal of reaching the Nationals." 'Yeahs' and and nods soon followed.

"Well.." He waited for Sora to step forward. "This is Ittoki Sora. I hope everybody will give her your fullest respect and attention for these next few months."

Sora continued. "Konnichiwa everyone. As Tezuka had said before, I'm Ittoki Sora, buchou of Seigaku girls' tennis club. I'll be looking forward to working with you guys, especially the regulars. So, dozo yoroshiku." Ending her introduction with a friendly smile.

Awes, relief and glee arise. Glad that their new trainer was not some old, cranky or weird person, but a girl instead. A pretty one too - that's a plus point.

As the innocent minds of the first years were just thinking about how amazing it was to be trained by a girl buchou, their seniors were currently thinking on a different lane.

'There's no way i'm ever gonna skip practice again she's gonna be there.'

'I'm soo going to amaze her with my skills.'

'I never knew there was someone like her in my year. Yosh! I've gotta get her attention.'

As for the regulars, they were just eager to know more about Sora, who seemed really close with their buchou.

Tezuka spoke up once more. "If there's any disagreement with this arrangem..." "I have one Buchou!" Everybody turned to look at the speaker, Arai, who had raised his hand.

"What is it Arai?"

With confidence, Arai said. "Well, i don't agree with us having her as a trainer." Most of his friends looked appalled by his statement but he decided to ignore it. "It's true that she may be the buchou of our girls' tennis team and to some of you guys, just because she is pretty, you agreed to it. But to me, she's still just a girl, Buchou! She can't be compared to the power of a boys' tennis team!" Arai gave a smug smirk to the girl in front.

Before Tezuka could step up and retort, Sora placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "Shussh...Kunimitsu. Please don't be mad. It's just his opinion. Let me settle this, please?" Tezuka turned to face the girl. Oh...what a big mistake he made. He knew that he couldn't resist that puppy face she had on.

'Why is God torturing me by making me helpless against these type of people? I gonna need my aspirin.' Giving a final sigh, he gave a nod to her, before backing away.

Sora whispered a silent 'thanks' to him before focusing her eyes on the brown hair kouhai. Really, that nerve..."So, you really think that a girl's strength cannot match up to a boy's?"

"Of course! Isn't that obvious already?" Arai replied smugly.

She took a look at Tezuka for a moment. Taking his nod as an agreement, she faced her kouhai once more, before letting down her tennis bag.

"Well then... ...if that's the case, i want to see how a boys' team tennis skill looks like." Taking out a white racket from her bag, she stood up before heading for an empty tennis court. "Unless.." Tilting her head to look back at Arai, "...you're scared of being proven wrong?"

All the tennis members, even the regulars, gaped at her challenge.

"Te-Tezuka! Shouldn't you stop this? She may get injured or troubled, facing Arai like this! You know how Arai is!" Oishi stared worriedly at the current situation.

"Hn. You'll see Oishi."

"B-Bu-Buchou..." Momoshiro's and Kaidoh's eyes widened in slight shock. Even the other regulars were surprised at their captain's confident response.

Ryoma took a look at the scene. "Hhmmmm...this is starting to get interesting..." He smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oohh...what do we have here?" A voice came up from behind the regulars.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" Shouted all the surprised regulars.

Oishi quickly spoke up in concern. "Sensei! You've got to stop this now! She may lose. Or even worse, get injured!"

"Maa, maa Oishi. Calm down." She smiled, looking at her regulars. "If she's the one you guys are worried about, you better watch this match carefully. You never know if the wind decides to change direction." Taking a look at the red-head, she let out a slight smile. "Right, Sora?"

(On the court)

(Sora's POV)

With her racket strings already adjusted, she gave a shout out to her kouhai on the other side that he may serve first. Receiving a glare in response, she took a final glance of the sidelines. A new face came into view and was currently looking at her.

'Sensei! Would she stop this match?'

As though Ryuzaki-sensei had just read her mind, she gave a nod, meaning that she'd approve of this match. It was then followed by her sensei's hand, which was giving her a silent message.

'Hmmm...four ka? Seems like i can't disobey her. Got to follow what a teacher says after all..' Taking a look back at Arai-kun, I noticed that he was about to serve. Getting into a receiving position, I prepared myself for a slight thrill.

(Normal POV)

Everybody was confused at the silent message their sensei had just given Sora. They were even more surprised at the fact that Ryuzaki-sensei knew Sora.

"Baa-san. Do you know Sora-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Of course. Baka! She is one of my students after all." She smacked Momoshiro's head, hard. "One of the maths whiz in my class. Right, Tezuka?" She smirked.

"Ah."

Bringing her gaze back to the starting match, "Not only that... ...she's also brilliant on the courts... ..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ittoki vs Arai. One set match. Arai to serve!"

Arai looked at his senpai who was at the receiving end. 'I'll show her what happens when anybody underestimate the power of us non-regulars!' Tossing the tennis ball up high, he placed his full power in his 1st serve.

"Hey! That's Arai's power serve! Guess he's really taking this seriously. Sora-senpai won't stand a chance if Arai continues this." exclaimed Ikeda Masaya, one of Arai's friend.

Landing with a loud 'thud', anybody could estimate how strong the shot was. The ball went past Sora, whom everybody presumed, was unable to return that heavy serve.

"15-love!"

"Uso! Arai got a service ace right off the bat!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Fsssuuhh...Sora-senpai can't even react to it."

"30-love!"

Momoshiro looked shock. "Unbelievable...is Arai's serve really that strong until Sora senpai don't even have the chance to return it?"

(Back at the courts)

'Ahaha! She's not that tough. Can't even return my serves!' Arai gloated before serving another power serve.

"Twack!"

'Huh? She returned my serve? Never mind...' Arai quickly reacted and send the ball back to the other side of where Sora currently is.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"40-love!"

"E-Ec-Echizen...this is bad. If this goes on, Arai may win with all his serv...E-Echizen? What are you smirking about? Can't you that this match is so one-sided?" Momo was bewildered by the smirk on his friend's face.

"Hhmmm...Mada mada dane, Arai-senpai." Confused looks arise among the regulars, except for Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji.

"What does Echizen mean Tezuka? I mean, even if Arai's isn't a regular, he's still one of the best non-regular we have!" The resident mother-hen was currently in a hectic.

"Saa ne... ...Why don't you just take a look at where her racket is?" Fuji gave a slight chuckle.

'Huh?'

"U-U-Us-Uso!" "Fshhuu!"

"No way nya! But i thought Inui said she's lef-..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Back at the courts)

Arai was in his game. "What do you have to say now, Sora-buchou?"

A slight chuckle was heard from the girl. "Na-Nani?"

"Arai-kun. Take a look properly." Arai, confused, observe carefully. "What do you mean Buchou? All i could see is that you're losing!" He gave a smirk.

Sora just gave a small smile. "Didn't you hear what Inui-kun said earlier?"

"Yeah, yeah...i know all that! 3rd year, 1st class, 3 older brothers, left-hande-... ...KUSO! You mean you were just playing with me just now?" Arai shouted with rage.

Sora just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know...why don't you see for yourself, A-rai-kun."

"Y-you! I'll show you!" Throwing another ball, he used his power serve once more, though it was returned a few seconds later.

'Never mind. I'll just score again like the previous time.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Woah! Arai returned it to the other side of the court. Sugoi! Sora-buchou won't be able to get that one." A random person shouted.

Ryuzaki-sensei just smirk. 'I like to see that happening.'

"1-1-15-40..."

Loud 'huh's were heard around the court. Where did that sudden count come from?

"Huh? Nani? What just happened?" Momo asked, baffled.

Even Arai who was on the court, was baffled as he saw the ball rolling on his side of the court. "H-h-h-hayai..." His eyes wide.

"H-hey Baa-san. W-what just happened? I thought Sora-senpai was supposed to be there.." Momo pointed to the left side of the court. "B-but how come she's there now...and i didn't see the ball..."

"Well...you guys just have to focus better right, Tezuka?"

"Hn. Minna, just focus on her play."

"H-hai!"

Arai served once more, resulting in a return. 'I'm pretty sure that was a fluke. Gotta concentrate better.'

The ball went to the other side of where Sora was. However, like the wind, Sora had ran and reached the position of where the ball had just bounced, with more than enough time left to give a quick return, giving her another point.

"30-40!"

"Hayai..." Echoed among all the tennis members.

"Sugoi...she reached the ball just at the moment when the ball just bounced...at that distance too...She's fast." Kawamura said.

"Ii data... ... ...But i don't think that's all.."

"Hoi? What do you mean Inui?"

"Just watch."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As quick as Sora was, the scores were too.

"Game, Ittoki. 1 game to love!"

"Woah...that was fast, right Echizen?...Echizen?" Momo took a look at his friend who was wide eyed.

Not only him, even Kikumaru-senpai, Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai have the same reaction.

"Rikutsu janai..." Inui mumbled softly to himself, while he write something in his notebook.

"Nani? What are you saying Inui-senpai? That's nothing special with her play except that she's fast, right?" Momo asked curiously.

Fuji turned to him. "Ne..Momo. Why don't you and the others close your eyes and listen properly to her shots and serves. It'll be easier that way."

"Huh? If that's what you want us to do Fuji-senpai..." Momo closed both of his eyes. All the team members followed suit, except for Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoma, Inui, and their coach.

A ball bouncing was heard, indicating that she was about to serve.

'thud...'

"15-love!"

'th.u..d...'

"30-love!"

Both were service aces.

'th.u..d..."

"40-love!"

Blue eyes quickly snapped open. "Waah nya! That's impossible! Her returns were so..." Kikumaru exclaimed.

"..soft...I-inui-senpai. Is that even possible? I mean, her shots are extremely fast. They've got to have a lot of power and a loud impact right?" Kaidou asked.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "That's the usual logic Kaidou. But it seems that though her serves and returns are extremely fast, they apparently have little power in them to make it a light ball. It may sound like an easy ball to return, but it seems the amount of power she put in those shots are about 1/3 of our normal returns. So, the receiver has to adjust his power to be just enough in order to return it. Or else it'll be..."

"Out." Fuji continued. "Furthermore...can you return a ball that reaches the other side that quick?" he chuckled.

Momo was in awe. "Sora-senpai is amazing! But how is that kind of ball possible?"

Inui continued his thesis. "She may have eliminate most of the spins and power she had received from Arai. When she's gotten what she'd wanted, its possible that, instead of using her whole arm to return the ball, she may have just used her wrist instead."

That was true since for the last game, there was only a small arm movement from her side.

"With a return that uses the wrist only, that will also contribute to the soft shots that she used. Well...that's only based on my theory though..." Inui finished.

Tezuka add on. "Inui's right." Getting many 'huh's from his team mates.

"But Buchou, how do you kn-" "Shusshh...just watch Ryo-chan." Ryoma was interrupted by Fuji, earning a scowl-pout from the prince.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Game and the match, Ittoki. 6 games to love!"

'Woah..' 'Sugoi..' was heard around the court.

"Inui!" Tezuka asked, looking at his friend.

"7-7 minutes 14 seconds...Ii data..."As he quickly took down the new info.

"Hn." Tezuka looked back at Sora, with a soft smile on his face. 'Fast as always.'

"S-SUGOI SORA-SENPAI! SUGOI! NOTHING BUT SERVICE ACES AND RETURN ACES ALL THROUGH THE MATCH! A QUICK MATCH TOO!" Momo was now jumping in excitement.

"Fhssuuu...that was impossibly fast. But you don't have to act like a noisy monkey, baka." Kaidou retorted.

"Huh? What did you say mamushi?"

"You really want me to repeat that again? FSShuuhh..."

"HAHA! I dare you idiot!"

"Bastar-"

"Momoshiro-kun! Kaidoh-kun! 10 laps around the courts now!" A female voice interrupted their fight.

"H-hai! Sora-senpai!" Moving as quick as their mouths could move, before getting more laps from their 'starting-to-get-angry' Tezuka-buchou.

"Phew...that was a good match." Sora sat down on the bench which Tezuka was currently occupying.

Accepting the towel and bottle from the stoic buchou, she beamed. "Thanks Kunimitsu."

Fuji came before them. "That was a splendid play Sora-chan."

"Hoi, hoi! You were so fast! Even faster than i am!"

"Aha. Eiji's right. Fastest player i've ever seen so far." Oishi gave gracious smile.

Kawamura shyly added. "An incredible play, Sora-san."

"Yaru ja." Ryoma complimented, if you include 'not bad' as a compliment at all.

"Thanks minna!" Giving a pleased smile to her new friends.

"Expected of a buchou, ah Sora?" Ryuzaki sensei smirked, proud of her student.

"Ah! Sensei! Good afternoon." She greeted. "Though that was not based on my full power, it was still a nice game."

"Nya? Not-"

"..with.."

"..your."

"full power?" each member said simultaneously.

"Ah." Tezuka nodded.

Inui took a look again at his notebook. "Hmm...if i'm not wrong, that 'four' you showed Sora-san just before the match meant 40%, right sensei?"

"Right as always Inui. We can't be showing a buchou's full potential on a practice match can't we?"

"NYA! That means...you'll be extra super duper mega fast if you were to go 100% nya!" Kikumaru's eyes were now sparkling.

A slight laughter was heard. "I wouldn't go as far as that Kikumaru-kun. But maybe one day, you may just get the chance to see that."

"H-huff...huff..huff...but Sora-senpai, w-why did you call buchou by his first name? I mean are you guys close friends or something?" asked Momoshiro and Kaidou who had just returned from their run.

"Nani? But didn't Kunimitsu tell you?" Indications of 'no' were showed for an answer.

"Well, if you wanna know...Kunimitsu and I are neighbors. We're childhood friends, you see." Sora answered easily.

Silence followed.

"EEHHHHHHH?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Arai, on the courts)

"A-a-an-another monster just a-appeared...h-h-how many more did Kami-sama created?..." He sat down, with sweat profusely running down his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Most typical chapter 4 me so far =.=''

Info bout Sora Ittoki's appearance – http:/s566 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/ss109/redlovephoenix/?action=view & current=IttokiSora (dot) jpg

Its like that except fringe is parted to the left instead.

Read, Review & Enjoy! ^.^ (Of course pretty please with Kuranosuke, Takahisa, Syuusuke & Kiyosumi on top ^^)


End file.
